Conveyors are commonly used in industrial production facilities (e.g., coating, cleaning facilities, etc.) to move workpiece carriers carrying production objects (e.g., articles, baskets, frames, or frameworks) via transport slides (e.g., skids), on which the production objects are received, through a facility. The workpiece carriers are moved on a multiplicity of rolls, some of which are driven.
Some conveyors are described in German Patent DE 199 50 202 A1 or European Patent EP 0 641 984 B1. These conveyors are used in industrial production facilities (e.g., coating and/or cleaning facilities).
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts. As used in this patent, stating that any part (e.g., a layer, film, area, or plate) is in any way positioned on (e.g., positioned on, located on, disposed on, or formed on, etc.) another part, means that the referenced part is either in contact with the other part, or that the referenced part is above the other part with one or more intermediate part(s) located therebetween. Stating that any part is in contact with another part means that there is no intermediate part between the two parts.